The Pranksters Meet Their Match
by Ari Munami
Summary: Ever wonder why Lily gets so angry when James inevitably changes the colour of her hair? Here's another take on the whole scenario...


Who's read all those Lily and James love/hates where he changes the colour of her hair and she screams at him? Well, here is another take on the situation, featuring the classic bratty prankster James, but a different type of Lily. Not anything to do with my Head Banging world.  
  
***  
  
THE PRANKSTERS MEET THEIR MATCH.  
  
James Potter and Sirius Black were sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor common room sniggering, thinking they were very cool but actually looking like complete idiots. As usual. Well, they *were* fifteen.  
  
Their friend Remus joined them. He was much quieter than the other two boys, and already grown up enough to know what fools two of his best friends were. He was too polite to mention this to them, however. He supposed that they would figure it out given time.  
  
The Marauders were known far and wide in Hogwarts for their immature and stupid practical jokes. Their favourite targets were of course any girl, who, if humiliated, would usually burst into tears or start to scream at them. Or both. For some inexplicable reason, both Sirius and James found this hilarious. Remus and the fourth Marauder, Peter, found it less so. Remus, because he simply found it unnecessary, and Peter because he hated confrontation and avoided it at all costs.  
  
"All right," said Remus resignedly, when he saw Sirius and James's red, smug faces. "What have you done *this* time?"  
  
"We put a charm on that whatshername- Lily," sniggered Sirius. He nodded at the rather quiet red-head sitting by the fire talking with her friends. Remus sighed inwardly. Lily was a perfect target for the Marauders' jokes. He was just surprised she hadn't been picked on before.  
  
"In a few minutes," continued Sirius, "her hair is going to- going to." here he burst into uproarious laughter, obviously thinking he was too clever for words.  
  
"Let me guess," said Remus rather wearily, "Lily's hair is going to change colour?"  
  
"Yes!"answered James, looking rather astonished. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Well, considering you've played the same trick on Sarah, Claire and Rebecca, it was a pretty safe guess," said Remus. "What colour is it going to turn?"  
  
"B-blue!" gasped Sirius, before falling into hysterics once more.  
  
Remus shook his head tiredly. Neither of his friends noticed.  
  
James was looking at his watch. "Three... two... one..." he muttered. All three of them stared in Lily's direction.  
  
James was right on time. Lily's long, dark red hair slowly began to change colour. She, of course, didn't notice, but her friends did. Once shrieked and pointed at her head, and another leaned close to her whispering frantically, obviously telling her what had happened.  
  
Lily froze. Slowly, she reached a hand up to feel her hair, pulling a strand round to look at the colour. James and Sirius had certainly done their job correctly. It was bright blue.  
  
James and Sirius, being, of course, James and Sirius, were now rolling around the floor laughing, tears rolling down their cheeks. The rest of the common room had gone silent, looking from James and Sirius to Lily to James and Sirius again.  
  
Wiping a tear from his eye, James glanced at Lily, waiting for her to either burst into tears or start yelling at them.  
  
Lily quietly reached for the small mirror that one of her friends had produced. She looked calmly at her reflection, turning her head from side to side.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
Both James and Sirius had stopped laughing by this point, and were staring at Lily curiously.  
  
Then Lily spoke.  
  
"Hmm," she said lightly. "I think it looks really, *really* good, don't you? I do believe that I'll keep it like this." She turned to the two shocked and rather shame-faced boys in the corner, gracing them with a beauteous smile. "Thanks, you two," she said. Then she turned back to her friends and carried on talking, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Bloody..." said Sirius.  
  
"...Hell!" finished James. They were absolutely speechless with indignation that Lily had not a) cried b) screamed c) ran out of the common room or d) performed all of the above.  
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to work!  
  
"There's something seriously wrong with that girl!" spluttered Sirius after a minute. "Doesn't she care?! She looks a complete state! James?"  
  
"Mmm," said James. He was still staring at Lily. "What's her last name again? Evans, that's it... Lily Evans."  
  
Remus looked from James to Lily to James again. And he smiled.  
  
THE END.  
  
Ha ha! Silly boys. They finally got their come-uppance. This only took me 10 minutes to write by the way, so sorry if it's really bad. Please review! Cheers.  
  
Just to let you know, Lily kept her hair blue for a month until everyone was used to it and it wasn't an issue anymore before changing it back. Clever girl... 


End file.
